1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister arrangement structure of a motorcycle, as a vehicle, provided with a canister that collects evaporated fuel in a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-142959) discloses a motorcycle in which a canister for collecting evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank is arranged at a place on the outside of seat rails. That is, in general, a canister is arranged or mounted outside a pair of left and right seat rails because a housing space for housing in-vehicle tools, inspection manuals, and the like is provided inside the pair of left and right seat rails.
However, if the canister is arranged outside the pair of left and right seat rails, a vehicle rear cover (for example, a rear side cover) bulges laterally outward (i.e., leftward and rightward) in a vehicle width direction so as to cover the canister, which spoils an appearance of the vehicle rear.